median_xlfandomcom-20200215-history
Charsi
|image = |act = Act I |location = Rogue Encampment |services = Blacksmith Trader |starts quests = Tools of the Trade |gender = Female }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Introduction *"Hi there. I'm Charsi, the Blacksmith here in camp. It's good to see some strong adventurers around here. Many of our sisters fought bravely against Diablo when he first attacked the town of Tristram. They came back to as true veterans bearing some really powerful items, seems like their victory was short lived, though... Most of them are now corrupted by Andariel. Introduction (Barbarian) *"''Wow. You're a Barbarian, huh? It's really great to meet you. I've seen a few of your kind around here lately. I'm a little jealous, I wish I could go off adventuring with you. Oh by the way I'm Charsi the Blacksmith here in camp." Gossip *"I don't really know anything about Cain, he seems to have a lot of secrets. That makes me nervous." *"Oh Kashya's fantastic. Sure she's a little hard on outsiders, but who can blame her. All she wants is to protect our order. But now that our sisters have turned agaisnt us, I think all this mess has hardened her heart." *"Akara, our priestest, sincere, is most upset by the corruption of our sisters. I think that she blames herself." *"Warriv is alright, I guess. He seems too serious most of the time. I haven't really talked to him that much." *"Oh, I like Gheed, he's very funny. He has all sort of interesting stories from the places he's been. I wish I can see the sites he has." Gossip (Barbarian) *"You know, I've been with the sisters for as long as I can remember. But Akara told me that my real parents were barbarians from the northen tribes, and that they were killed when I was very young. Sometimes I wonder what my life would've been like, if I was raised as a Barbarian. I don't know, I love being a blacksmith, but sometimes I just wanna get out and explore the world you know." Quests Den of Evil *"The beasts from the cave have begun to roam throughout the countryside. You'd better be careful out there. You seem like a noble warrior. I hope you can help us." *"You haven't cleared the cave, yet? Do you need anything?" *"You are truly brave and skillful ... Akara was worried about you." Sisters' Burial Grounds *"Blood Raven was the leader of a Rogue band that once fought Diablo at Tristram." *"Akara felt something was wrong even before Andariel descended upon us. She feared that Blood Raven had stumbled upon some evil force beneath Tristram. I wish we had acted then..." *"Kashya wishes to reward you for your defeat of Blood Raven. I thank you, too, even though Blood Raven was once my friend." The Search for Cain *"If you bring back the bark of Inifuss, Akara will tell you how to get to Tristram." *"Without the bark of Inifuss you can't find Cain." *"Get this to Akara. Only she can understand it." *"I have heard that Tristram is now in ruins! Without Cain, I fear for the ruin of all of us." *"Akara wishes to reward you for your bravery in returning Deckard Cain." The Forgotten Tower *"That old tower is as rotten on the inside as it appears on the outside. I heard that several Sisters came to a gruesome end when a stairwell collapsed on them." *"You're not ready to give up, are you?" *"Those riches will serve you well on the long road ahead." Tools of the Trade *"When I fled the Monastery, I left behind the Horadric Malus, my enchanted smithing hammer. If you can retrieve it for me, I'll use its magic to strengthen your equipment." *"The Monastery can confuse even those who know it well. Stay alert in there." *"The Malus is a Horadric artifact of great power. Please bring it back." *"Oh! Thanks so much for returning the Horadric Malus! I will now imbue one of your items with magical powers." Sisters to the Slaughter *"Send Andariel back to the Hell she came from!" *"If you are the hero that you seem to be, now is the time to prove it." *"You'll probably go east now... It was good to know you. I hope you'll come back if you ever need anything." Category:NPCs